Reynold Chesterfield
Summary Reynold Chesterfield is a member of the mysterious tribe known as the Hillmen. He is a skilled martial artist, practised in the Hidden Art of the Hillmen, and also incredibly strong. His struggle to find employment lead him to become a amateur percussionist, and eventually resorting to thievery, much to the dismay of his daughter, who saw her father as a honourable man. After his defeat by Tevoran and Company, he joined the group in hope of one day matching their martial prowess, and to regain his honour He is likely a parody of the famous actor Chuck Norris due to his accent, dress, morals and fighting style, which favours roundhouse kicks Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Reynold Chesterfield Origin: World's End Gender: Male Age: 44 Classification: Hillman, Drummer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Is a practitioner of the Hidden Art of the Hillmen), Statistics Amplification (With Refocus) and Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (With Rustic Purge) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Fought Tevoran and Company for a long period of time during Chapter Two, however was eventually defeated. His most powerful roundhouse kicks cause minor earthquakes), Speed: Athletic Human (Can easily keep up with all other members of the party) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can lift any character over his head using Tornado Lift) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Building level (Survived Ivan's Spear Tripleplus with no damage) Stamina: High. As a member of the Hillmen, and a trained martial artist, he would be expected to have increased stamina Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average. He can play a musical instrument with reasonable skill, and his daughter, who learned from him, shows impressive reasoning and deduction skills Weaknesses: Reynold will refuse to fight people of good ethical standing, but is quick to enact violence on those who question his morals Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hidden Fist:' A powerful blow that knocks the target back one tile *'Roundhouse:' Reynold's signature move, a kick just oozing with blunt-force trauma **'Flying Roundhouse' His foot strikes with the power of a bomb going off, launching the target backwards two tiles ***'Hurricane Roundhouse:' Reynold spins around, his foot lashing out at anyone and anything in his vicinity *'Tornado Lift:' Lifting his enemy into the air, Reynold swaps places with them *'Rustic Vigour' Through sheer force of will, Reynold refuses to allow himself to falter, gaining a sudden burst of energy **'Rustic Purge:' All of this training wasn't for nothing. Reynold's body goes defensive, purging him of all Poison, Drunk, Slow, Lagged, Burning, Stasis, Weak, Choking, Contagion, and Frail statuses, while also doubling his strength *'Refocus:' A last-ditch attempt to steal victory from the jaws of defeat. Sacrificing all defensive abilities in favour of pure offence, Reynold's attack increases by 10x, while his defensive capabilities decrease to 10% Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:World's End Category:Male Characters Category:Thieves Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users